Hoshimi
by Bittersweet Beth
Summary: Hoshimi: [trans.] Star light. A symbol of hope, inspiration, and change. Three girls, three different pasts, one amazing story. OCs.


**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi guys! I wrote this at about 4:00 in the morning, so sorry for any scarred minds…

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, don't own Bleach. Yet… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CLAIMER: **I DO, however, own Harumi, Naomi, and Yukina. No stealsies, ok?

* * *

_Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood. It rained down from the skies. So much blood. Everywhere. It formed large red puddles on the frozen ground. The air. Death. The air stank. It stank of death. Death and evil. Evil. Black, red, and white. It was everywhere. Just like the blood. Where was it? The color. His color. Why wasn't he there? He promised. Promised to always be there. But he wasn't. More blood. A laugh above her. Cold. Evil. Pain. Brief, terrible pain. Then, blood. Her blood. So red. Red, like her blood. A gasp. A shudder. Nothing._

* * *

"Oi! Snowball! Wake up!" A teenaged girl shook her head. "Snowball," she said again, "Snowball, we're gonna be late. Sunshine already left." The girl watched in annoyance as the young girl she was speaking to- Snowball- continued to snore. That did it.

BAM!

"DAMMIT KITTY! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Snowball screeched. Kitty grinned triumphantly. Snowball rolled her eyes and was about to lay back down when Kitty pulled her out of bed and… _deposited_… her on the ground.

"You. Clothes. Now." Kitty growled. Snowball rolled her eyes and grabbed an academy uniform from her closet. "Uh, Snowball…" Kitty sweatdropped. "We're supposed to wear our uniforms today, remember?" Snowball slapped her forehead.

"Right! Duh! Today is graduation day!" Snowball grinned brightly and dug around a bit before pulling out a brand new shihakusho. She quickly pulled it on, and attached her sword to her waist. Her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun, and her hand unconsciously drifted to a thin chain around her neck. On the chain there hung a small, teal colored orb. She had arrived in the Soul Society wearing it. It had never left her neck, not even when it seemed physically impossible for the chain to stay on. And she loved the color. She frowned briefly, trying to remember her dream. She could've sworn that her dream had somehow involved the color, but the memory was foggy and distant. She sighed, looked in the mirror, nodded her approval and walked out of the bathroom. She and Kitty left the room, and headed down the hall towards where the graduation ceremony was about to begin. They sat down on either side of their third roommate, whom they called Sunshine. Sunshine smiled at them excitedly and then turned back to the front of the room where the headmaster was making a really boring speech.

_You really should be paying attention, ne? _A voice chimed in Snowball's head.

_Oh, hi Ku-chan! _Snowball replied cheerily.

_I thought I told you not to call me that! _Ku-chan whined. Snowball smiled happily.

_But it's so CUTE! _She responded innocently.

_CUTE?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT ANYTHING ABOUT ME IS CUTE, YA LITTLE BITCH! I AM-_

A crash echoed through the room, causing some commotion. A teacher went outside, presumably to find out what happened, and she shrieked. Snowball, Sunshine, and Kitty raced to the doorway, and they gasped when they saw what was standing outside the door. It was a Hollow, and no small fry either. It looked almost like a Gillian. Snowball was the first into action. She drew her sword and charged the Hollow. It chuckled and tried to swat her aside, but she was too quick. She neatly dodged it, and landed a blow on its arm. It hissed and growled at her, swiping at her head. She barely dodged this one, a shallow cut appearing on her cheek. She frowned. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

"Taicho!" A busty blonde ran into the office of the Captain of the 10th division. He looked up from his paperwork.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked dryly.

"We have a situation! A large Hollow has just attacked the Academy! They have requested back-up immediately!" The white haired child prodigy groaned.

"Great. Well, let's go." He sighed and stood up. His lieutenant nodded and followed him out the door. They broke into a fast run, faces grim and determined.

"Matsumoto, do you have any other information?" The short captain asked her. The large-chested woman shook her head.

"Not much. Just that it broke through the walls of the academy and was about to attack a teacher when a student began to battle it." The captain narrowed his eyes. Why would a student face such a threat when they had so little experience? He pursed his lips and continued to run. Not only that, but a Hollow in the Seireitei was practically unheard of! They were common in the Rukongai, but for one to appear in the Seireitei was practically impossible!

Matsumoto looked at her captain with concern. He seemed to be deep in thought, and his face was very grim. She turned to look back at the road, and skidded to a stop when she saw the Hollow. It was huge- at least 40 feet tall. And apparently it was trying to fend off something she couldn't see, because it kept howling and swatting at something in the air. She concentrated her reiatsu and tried to find out what was fighting it. All of a sudden, a huge blast of reiatsu hit her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. That reiatsu… it was at the level of a captain, but belonged to no captain she knew of.

"Taicho, do you feel that?" she asked tersely, her hand grabbing the hilt of her Zanpakuto. He nodded, and narrowed his eyes. This reiatsu… it was familiar somehow. But he just couldn't place it.

* * *

Snowball narrowed her eyes. This little bastard was tougher than she thought. She groaned when she realized that she'd have to perform Shikai.

"Kitty! Sunshine! Get everyone outta here! Now!" She yelled, dodging another strike. Kitty and Sunshine, being smarter than your average dead bear, quickly got everyone to leave. They knew what Snowball was planning, and they knew she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Once everyone was safe- albeit frightened and confused- they ran back to where their friend was battling, just in time for them to see her release her Zanpakuto.

"Arise, Kuroi Akuma!" Snowball shouted, and her friends watched in slight awe as she transformed. Her black hair became a hellish red, and bright orange eyes became black as night. Her katana was now a dagger with a frightening aura. Her reiatsu skyrocketed, and they smirked at each other. This Hollow was in for the ass-kicking of a lifetime.

Snowball looked at the Hollow with a cocky grin. She disappeared for a moment before reappearing on the Hollow's mask. She stabbed her dagger through the bone white mask, and jumped off just as the Hollow gave a final roar and dissipated. Snowball grinned and turned back to normal. Kitty and Sunshine high-fived and ran to give their friend a hug. She held up a finger, and her expression darkened. Kitty and Sunshine stopped, confused. Snowball sighed and grinned at them dryly.

"Hold on for a sec, guys. Ku is pissed. Something about how I didn't let her have any fun or something like that." She rolled her eyes and continued to verbally battle it out with her Zanpakuto. Kitty smiled, glad that she and Tora were on good terms.

_That we are, my child. That we are. _Tora's deep voice rumbled through her thoughts. She was about to respond when she felt a captain class reiatsu heading their way. Sunshine gave her a worried look, and Kitty sighed and stood up. She jogged over to where Snowball was sitting, deep in conversation.

"Snowball, there's a captain headed this way. When you're done, please join us." Kitty whispered into Snowball's ear. Snowball nodded faintly, and Kitty took that as a sign that Snowball had heard her. She rejoined Sunshine, and waited for the captain to appear.

_Come on! You NEVER let me have any fun! _Ku whined. Snowball sighed.

_Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because you usually end up destroying everything in sight! _Snowball grumbled, glaring at Ku. Ku smiled innocently.

_But that's the FUN part, silly! _Ku giggled. Snowball mentally banged her head against a wall.

_How in the name of hell did I end up with YOU as a Zanpakuto? _Snowball hissed.

_Because you're an unlucky little bitch, that's why. _ Ku said in a sing-song voice. Snowball groaned.

_Thanks for reminding me. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel a strong reiatsu in front of me. At least captain class. So, bye. _And with that, Snowball left the conversation.

The first thing she noticed was her pendant. It was glowing beneath her robes. Snowball frowned. That had happened once before, but that was when she, Kitty, and Sunshine were spending their afternoon in the Rukongai. She remembered freaking out, thinking something bad was going to happen. But nothing happened. So, she wrote it off as a fluke. But why on earth was it glowing now?

"Who are you?" commanded a voice from above her. Snowball looked up crossly, about to tell the person off, when she saw that whoever it was had a captain's haori on. She huffed in annoyance, stood up, and did a small bow.

"I am Kawano Yukina, sir. How can I help you?" Snowball gritted her teeth. The person was silent. Snowball looked up at the person, and gasped.

It was…him.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! CLIFF HANGER!** **ONLY REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE! :D**


End file.
